


sunflower

by solshines



Series: Blame the Sleep-Deprived Brain [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Letters, M/M, Morning Cuddles, cute shit, sun-related metaphors, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solshines/pseuds/solshines
Summary: the feeling of waking up, feeling love bursting out of your chest----aka word vomit while using a lot of sun metaphors + not edited AT ALL
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Blame the Sleep-Deprived Brain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590898
Kudos: 8





	sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> i was going through my WIPs and i saw this rotting in there... i thought hm why not publish this
> 
> anyway, happy new year!

I wake up with the perfect view of your hair resembling that of summer. Snuggling against your warm chest in our shared world, I was very aware of how I took a tentative step in dream and reality’s threshold. Maybe it was a lucid dream of mine, created by my lone desire to feel your warmth; to know this view is only mine to keep.

I was basking in it, I guess. It’s that buzzing sensation that keeps me reeling in, wanting to never get up and freeze the morning forever.

_Sunflowers rested on the bedside table, resembling much of your existence, Jisung._ Maybe human minds are truly exceptional, the ability of tying memories to both things material and ideal evolving human consciousness. Sunflowers developing my grasp on our reality, on my own consciousness. Made me a solid rock in space, floating alone not until you reeled me into your gravity.

Yellow petals resemble the youthful beating of my chest no matter how somber the nights were. I pictured the night we met in a drinking place, how uncharacteristically cocky you were and how I was statistically sure that our meeting would impact me. I pictured the nights we shared together, when you would silently curl beside me and spoke of thoughts the world will never know. I pictured the nights when you’d giggle against my skin, when movies morph into background music, and we become the protagonists of our own story.

The moon climbs up the dark canvas dotted with stars. You hum silently beside me, your characteristic sweet smell lulling me into sleep. Despite all, my heart thumps in a crescendo.

You hummed silently beside me, soft and tender like how your fingers feel like when intertwined with mine.

And as your eyes flutter open and gaze right into me, I feel seen more than ever. Transparent and reassuring, I knew I was safe. Like sunflowers following the sun, I stare into you closely. Slowly, time kisses physical reality, being more tangible than ever.

I couldn’t have wished more for dream to fully materialize.

Soft lips, like the petals, graze around my forehead. You smiled vibrantly like a sunflower field, held me tighter in your warmth.

_“Good morning, Minho.”_

#


End file.
